Generally, intersections increase the collision risk for vehicles, particularly as relates to vehicle to vehicle collisions. This is due to the fact that drivers of vehicles may not be aware of the existence of other vehicles that are approaching the intersection from other directions. Additionally, drivers may have to account for other vehicles that may not abide by speed limits and/or traffic light/stop signs that are provided at the intersection. For example, certain vehicles may be approaching the intersection when another vehicle is bypassing a red light at a high rate of speed. Intersections also pose a higher risk for various types of collisions including head-on and side impact collisions caused by one vehicle crossing an opposing lane of traffic to turn at an intersection.